Cherry Bomb
Cherry Bomb is a light gray and red-haired pony with two cherry bombs as her cutie mark. She is creative, helpful, has a passion for cherries related food and weapons, doesn't really hurt any ponies unless annoyed or being harmed. She only temporality blinds her enemies with her tasty cherry bombs which doesn't really do any harm. Her hat is a sharp blade that cut anything such as string, vines, fabric, etc. She doesn't have any friends other then fruit related ponies such as Berry Punch and Apple Jack. Cherry's Origin Cherry started out as a character in one of the creator's old comic, (which was never finished). The story starts out with one of the main character named Joey, going to a secret meeting to join a military club. At least three characters were there. Cherry, Cherry's Dad, and Geo. Geo later became a antagonist which he later dies after fighting Cherry at the edge of a canyon. Cherry's dad lost his arm during a war battle. And Cherry became interested in Joey which later they become friends. Cherry was normally going to be a side character, but her personally and her looks made her become one of the side main characters and which she became Joey and his friends nurse. In the human world, she later became Leon's girlfriend after she remember him when they were kids. She still hangs out with Joey and his friends but mostly hangs out with Leon. And at some point, helps out battling against foes. In the world of MLP, she doesn't have a boyfriend and she still wears the same hat, which the hat origin is unknown. Life of a Cherry Cherrie's mother was a Cherry Farmer. Her dad works at the military when he heard the news that his wife was about to have their baby. So he rush over just in time to see that their baby was born. So seeing that their baby was born at his wife workplace, he named his daughter Cherry. After a few years later, Cherrie's mother pass away after she caught a terrible cold during the winter. Cherry only knew so little about her mother. So her dad took care of Cherry until she grew into a filly. Cherry wanted to be like her mom by doing everything her mother had did, even if it mean picking out cherries in her mom's old workplace. One day, Cherry was picking up cherries when she spotted a weird sized cherry plant. She was amazed of the size of cherry. So she picked it out of the ground and went to show it to her dad. Her dad nor the workers don't know how the cherry got so big. They place the large cherry outside in the hot sun in a basket where Cherry an see as they went to tell their boss about it. But while Cherry was looking at the bigger cherry, the stem of the cherry started to show small smoke from the sun. After a while it started to spark flames. Cherry got scared and backed away from it. Just as her dad, the worker, and their boss came outside to see what was going on, the big cherry burst and exploded. Red Jelly flew everywhere as Cherry ran behind a wagon. It left behind large pile of cherry jelly all over the place. Some landed on Cherry, which she begin to tasted it and she liked it. They soon learned that it wasn't a normal cherry at all. It was a new breed of cherries. After the explosion, Cherry picked up the seed and got an idea. Knowing that she can use these Cherries as a way to be apart of her mom job and her dad job at the same time. So then she agreed to herself that she will use these new cherries as her new job when she grow up. And so, she earned her cutie mark. After a few more years, she got old enough to join her dad's military and use her new Cherry weapons to help out. But her dad know that its too dangerous, she was left out to become a medic and help wounded ponies. She was ok with it at first, but she wanted to use her cherry bombs to help her dad fight his enemies. And so after waiting and waiting for a few more years begging her dad to help fight. He finally agrees. After that for the rest of her life, she become the most skilled support/medic in her dad's team and won all of their battles for the peace of Equestria. Aftermath After winning a lot of battles, Cherry decide to take a break from battling and move to Dodge Junction where she took a job at cherry farming. She also sneak in cherry bomb seeds since she thought that they won't allow weapons in Dodge Junction. After a while, she was caught growing Cherry Bomb seeds and was fired. So she decide to move to Cloudsdale instead. There she made a secret farm in the Everfree forest so she can grows cherry bombs and live in a house in Cloudsdale. Sometime she goes to Ponyville to visit her new friends Applejack and for some reason, Berry Punch. She met Berry Punch when Berry notice Cherry's giant cherry and wanted her to make a juice drink out of it. Berry loved Cherry's cherry fruit punch so she become Cherry's new friend. Cherry met Applejack and became friends when they both realize that they both used to work at Dodge Junction's cherry farm and left. Cherry is currently looking for a relationship with a stallion, but she can never find one that has the same interest as her. Her new job besides working at the secret Cherry Bomb farm, she works as a nurse at the hospital in Ponyville with nurse Redheart. They also became friends. Harmless Cherry Weapons Cherry never used a dangerous weapon against any pony neither friend nor foe. Her weapon of chose are most cherry related weapons which do not harm. Most weapons are created by Cherry herself. Here are some of her weapons: Cherry Bombs: The basic weapon what can be light up and explode. Cherry Cannon: A cannon that looks almost similar to the Party Cannon that Pinkie Pie use. But instead, it shoots active Cherry Bombs at enemies who are farer away. Cherry Bomb Crab: Invented by a unknown mechanic, this is a robotic/fruit bomb can be use to remotely controlled and move around then explode on enemies. It can also be use as a harmless pet. Cherry Jelly Bomb: A sticky Cherry Bomb that stop enemies from moving and slowing them down. Rotten Cherry Bomb: The only harmful cherry bomb is made when a Cherry Bomb gets too old and rots and leaves a toxic smell that when light up, poison enemies all around the blast radius. Healing Cherry Bomb: Using both her medic skills and her bomb skills, Cherry has create a bomb that explodes on friendly ponies. And when they are eaten, it make them feel better and more energize. Cherry's Catchphrase Cherry's catchphrases are: "Want me to add a cherry on to that?!" "Eat this!" "It like a perfect day with a cherry on top." "Go Boom?" Cherry's Episodes Cherry was in some adventures that Cherry may enjoy or not. Here some of her adventures: Life of a Cherry: It explains her life before she came to cloudsdale. Dark Cherries: When Cherry moved to the dark forest to find a flat area to make her farm, she got lost and ran into some creatures. Poison Cherries: When she found out about an unknown poison material that can not be cure of, she went out to look for it to be the first to find a cure. Secret Cherry: Applejack tries to find out what Cherry been hiding in the Everfree forest, but cherry tries her best to make sure Applejack doesn't find it and may taken it too far. Trading Cherries: Cherry went on a trip to the Trader Exchange in Rainbow Falls, She found someone who was selling a golden cherry and the owner wants a rainbow arrow that can only be found the Rainbow Forest. The only problem is that she has to find it before the day ends. Cherry Nightmare: When a beam of light hit her Cherry Bomb patch, all the Cherry Bombs came to life and started attacking ponyville. So it up to Cherry to find out who shot the beam of light and stop the Cherry Bomb attack. Cherry plus Grapes: Cherry went to Princess Twilight to find a way to convert Cherry Bombs into different kinds of Bomb fruits, The result was different kinds of fruit bombs with different results. But when they try turning a Cherry Bomb into Grape bombs, everything went down hill from there. Love Bomb: When Cherry met another pony with the same interest as her, they both fell In love. But what she doesn't realize is that there is more to this pony then she has thought. The day the Cherry turned rotten: Cherry is tired of other ponies making fun of her hat, she wanted to teach every pony a lesson. But she might be taking it too far. Frozen Cherry: While taking a train to the Crystal Empire, The train stops and every pony on board are trapped including Cherry. Cherry will have to find out the problem and get the train moving again. Cherry Addiction: When Cherry realize that she spend too much time in her farm, she decide to find a new hobby. Will it work out? Business Partners: Applejack wanted Cherry to get a job, so she asked Cherry to join her as the apple family sells apples. But Cherry wanted a better concept Job. Underneath Ponyville: Cherry met a strange looking pony and decide to follow her and uncovered a truth about a lost cultivation underground. Pink and Red: Cherry's birthday is coming up and Pinkie Pie wanted to throw Cherry a cherry party. Will it be the best or worst? 1406860408599.png|Better verison of Cherry 1405408764575.png|Charry Falling 1405834817322.png|A crossover with Cherry and Bomberman 1407253090111.png|Cherry without her hat 1407805240316.png|Cherry as a filly 1408061219676.png|Go Boom? Category:Pony Category:Mare Category:Pegasus